


一尘不染（下）

by anrenshin



Category: DRRR!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anrenshin/pseuds/anrenshin
Summary: 注意：文章为静临亚种衍生月岛静雄×八面六臂，有浓重的个人设定。文章中所含有的思想并非作者本人所支持的言论，请酌情阅读。文章走向为不可避免的BE。这不是一个有关爱、勇气与希望的故事。





	一尘不染（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：  
> 文章为静临亚种衍生月岛静雄×八面六臂，有浓重的个人设定。  
> 文章中所含有的思想并非作者本人所支持的言论，请酌情阅读。  
> 文章走向为不可避免的BE。  
> 这不是一个有关爱、勇气与希望的故事。

　　（三）

　　天空一副摇摇欲坠的模样，地面翻滚的树叶是狂风的前奏，月岛再一次地来到了空旷公园的正中央。

　　八面六臂怀中趴着一只一动不动的黑猫，那黑色仿佛与他整个人融为一体，只有袖口的红绒在猫的身上扫过的时候，被凸起物顶起的袖口才显示出那里有着一只小小的动物。

　　“它睡着了吗？”月岛把伞放在一边，坐在了八面六臂的旁边，他伸手想去摸一摸那只不动的黑猫，而八面六臂红色的眼睛往他的方向瞥了一下，他便将手收回了。

　　八面六臂白皙的手搭在黑猫的背上，从猫的颈脖处开始慢慢抚摸着猫的毛发。今天的周围已经没有鸽子了。

　　“睡着了。”八面六臂说，“要下雨了，你还来室外做什么。”

　　“你不是也还在室外吗？我们走吧。”月岛侧头看了他一眼，移动了一下位置，肩膀靠了过去。

　　“你可以不用管我，你改变不了我的。”

　　“你知道那个吗？听说那个‘独’的投毒，已经从水源变成了空气了，如果是那样的话，整个城市都要糟糕了吧。”

　　“是吗。谣言吧。”八面六臂抬起了头，看向天空之中翻涌的云层，他将拇指轻轻按抚黑猫的耳朵，黑猫安静的蜷在他的怀里。

　　“谣言？”月岛从挎包中掏出一个东西递了过去，八面六臂伸手接过，月岛继续解释，“我托人买了防毒面具，也不知道靠不靠谱……总之，送给你。为什么说是谣言呢？”

　　“如果是那样的话，大家不就已经全部都不存在了吗。”八面六臂将接到的防毒面具来回翻看了几眼，就顺手放在了长椅的旁边，“事到如今，为什么还会有人用他们普通的思维去猜测一个恐怖分子的思想呢。倘若已经变成了空气投毒、甚至是核辐射之类的方式，那恐怖分子还在等什么呢。迄今为止你们所有人所关注的那位恐怖分子，既没有给首富发出威胁要钱，也没有给政府高层发出警告要权，就算是媒体会将那些消息压下去，倘若那位恐怖分子那么有能、足以让这么多人这样惊恐的话，发出什么像模像样的威胁根本就不在话下吧。到现在还没有动静的唯一可能性就是他尚还没有那样的念头和打算，或者是他根本没有那样的能力。所以大概是谣言吧。都是自己吓自己罢了。”

　　“……”月岛陷入一阵沉默。风接着来了，并不是狂风，只是狂风之前的一丁点零星的预兆，风卷动他的头发，还有他肩膀旁边碰到的、八面六臂帽子上的绒毛。

　　“而且、越到这种时候，那种丑恶的一面就越会一点一点地显现出来了。就好像是谁都有一两个见不得光的秘密，他们不确定那种秘密是否是他们定义中的秘密，也不知道是否在某个不为人知的时刻被谁所知，就会开始陷入无端的恐慌之中了。那种越是不可知晓的存在就越是会渗透一般浸入日常的每一个角落，然后就会开始对熟悉的、不熟悉的人进行观摩，擅自将他们摆去那个令人忌讳的位置去比较，于是相互猜忌、相互忌讳，人与人之间根本连基本的信任都没有，在这样的时候，根本不会有什么希望出现的，甚至在绝望的间隙中行走的人们，总有那么几个会变成绝望本身，去传播恐惧。你看，这种空空荡荡的街道就是最好的证明了。”

　　八面六臂的语气始终十分平静，他也没有理会月岛略显忧郁的表情，有一下没一下地抚摸着怀中的黑猫，他说：“我是不怕那种人的。所谓的恐怖分子、无差别伤害、报复社会之类的，从他人的痛苦之中汲取快乐，那样丑恶的嘴脸其实只是在某个契机之下完全膨胀而已，那种人也只是普通的人，三言两语就能挑动情绪，然后粘稠的恶意让他傲慢地选择让目所能及的所有人作为他陪葬的祭品，仅此而已。”

　　“我是不怕那种人的，这个世界会变成什么样子我都不在乎。就算明天就是世界末日了，人们也只会抓紧寻找着自己能找到的东西，用自己能使用的知识去尽可能让自己活下来，既然猜忌在一开始就有了，那么合作就已经变成了不可期望的东西了，或许合作会提升人们的生存几率，但一旦猜忌上来了，就已经失去了那些微不足道的几率了。所以说，希望从一开始就是不存在的，存在的只有在泥泞之中跋涉而不自知，还在沾沾自喜的人们而已。所以啊、对于人与人之间交往的事情，我已经厌烦了，我只要活在现在就好，下一秒会有什么事情发生，我一点也不想去猜测。”

　　月岛哑口无言，而八面六臂在说完这样一段话之后，他略微转过头看向月岛，说：“我早就和你说了，你不用管我也可以。”

　　“但我希望你在下一秒会更好。”月岛看不出那双眼睛中流动着什么样的情感，那之中确实写着对一切的漠不关心，但那双眼睛此刻确实是看着他的。他于是从背包中拿出了一盒盒装牛奶，往八面六臂的眼前一放，八面六臂拂开了他的手，他便自顾自地戳开牛奶嘬了起来。

　　“我的事情也和你毫无关系。”八面六臂说。

　　“你就当我患失患得吧，我总是像个笨蛋一样去关注一些无关紧要的事情。”月岛说，“我会迷路，但你很显眼，我可以一下就找到你，如果你不见了的话，我就会开始瞎想了。”

　　“你还真是辛苦。”

　　“你说的不对，至少我也在担心别人。”月岛想靠他近些，这样明显的念头似乎很快就被发现了，但八面六臂并没有躲开，也没有回应他的话。月岛接着说：“嗯……我一直都在担心，新闻里如果出现有什么和学校、医院之类的相关的恐怖袭击的话，我就会很想把犯人痛扁一顿了。怎么说呢……就像是故意仗着自己的强势去欺负弱者一样，那种人最差劲了。啊不过、目前为止出现在学校相关的地方的事情影响都只有腹泻的程度，但不管怎么说，那种事情还是不对的。”

　　“是吗，弱者？出于对‘后代’的保护欲吗。确实，人们总会把希望寄托在孩子的身上。”八面六臂低下头将手放在猫的背上不再抚摸了，就只是放着，月岛摇了摇头，又点了点头：“……学校？可能是吧，我不太懂，如果说大人还有反抗的余地，那孩子们根本没有那种能力吧。我只是不想看到那种事情……不，恐怖事件之类的，我再也不想看到了。”

　　天空中落下几滴水滴，接下来是更多，随后大雨骤然倾落，月岛抬头看了一眼阴沉的天空，雨水在他的眼镜上留下几道痕迹，他将一旁放着的伞撑起来，向八面六臂的方向侧了一下。

　　“你要回去吗？”月岛问。

　　八面六臂依旧抚摸着猫，反问：“你不走吗？”

　　“我想等到雨停下来，下雨的时候，我就更分不清路了。”月岛说，“你要回去吗？我可以送你。”

　　“我等猫醒吧。”

　　雨从四面八方飘过来，在大雨之中这样撑伞的举动似乎都有些多余，风也随后赶到了，而月岛稳稳地拿着伞，将撂在后面的围巾扯到胸前来，雨水粘在红色的羊毛围巾上，轻轻一抖就滚落了下来。

　　“那它还会睡多久呢？”

　　八面六臂的手指插进黑猫溅上了雨水的毛发里，动作一顿，他说：“永远。”

　　（四）

　　“月岛，月岛！你必须清醒一点，你这么做的目的是为了什么？”面对队友急切的表情，月岛低下头，看着手中的地图。

　　“但是，从一开始起，最清醒的人就应该是我吧。”月岛这么低语着。

　　“月岛！我知道！正是因为我、我们都相信你的能力所以才任由你用你自己的方式去做，可是你用那么多时间去证明了事情与他脱不了干系之后，又想要试图再去证明什么呢？你这样……哎！你这样没有意义啊！对于你来说也太危险了。”

　　“最近都发生了什么？”月岛把地图合起来了，随手丢在面前的桌面上，“投毒事件没有停下啊。”

　　“你不要扯开话题，对，投毒没有停下，也是你看到了的，饭店、宾馆、电影院、公司楼内都没能幸免，安检在那个家伙的面前就像没有用一样，根本不能想象他是怎么做到的。甚至还有没有形成的爆炸事件，地点居然是居民楼，这太过于恶劣了。”

　　“啊、那个炸药……弄得一番闹剧啊。”月岛眼神瞥向了外面，又收了回来，他看见队友一脸无奈。

　　“何止是闹剧……简直就是乱来，怎么会有那种因为邻里间的一点小矛盾就把炸弹留下来声称要死一起死、还不让拆的人存在呢。这种事情让存活的人也已经开始不正常了。”

　　“……”月岛略微沉默了一下，说，“大家已经被逼到极限了吧。无论如何……我会做到的。”

　　“已经可以搜捕了，月岛，已经可以了。”

　　“不……再给我一点时间。”月岛将东西全部往包中一塞，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜猛地起身，然后他顿了一下，再看了一眼队友，他说：“……或者、让我去。”

　　“怎么可能让你独自去做危险的事情啊！”

　　月岛思考了一下，说：“如果是危险的事情的话，我大概已经死了吧。”

　　“你……算了，我先说明，如果你执意要去，就算你和我说不要做多余的事情，我也会申请更多人和你一起的，我不可能让你一个人去。”

　　没有时间了啊。月岛习惯性地看向远处，而今天他并不在那个公园的附近，也看不到那个身影。

　　（五）

　　是狂风卷席着雷鸣的声音，震耳的鼓动声和喧闹要将天灵盖都掀翻，突兀的天光从云层之下照射，八面六臂坐在天台的边缘，风浪卷动着他的衣袖，红色的绒毛翻涌起层层波澜。

　　“你找来了啊，真努力呢。”

　　八面六臂的声音像是闷在什么之下，仍旧是那种不冷不热的声音。

　　月岛刚上前一步，就被冷声制止了，八面六臂抬头看着天空中喧闹的来源，平淡地开口：“别过来。是那些东西指引你上来这个地方的吧，否则单凭你自己，我可不觉得你能找到这里。”

　　直升机的螺旋桨卷动空气的声音宛如雷鸣，巨大的白炽灯汇聚在楼顶，惨白的光让人连眼睛都难以睁开。

　　月岛沉默了一下，应声道：“是。但我一直在寻找和证明……我希望你更好。”

　　“没有用的，那种事情你明明从最开始就已经知道了。”八面六臂回过头，伸手将面上黑色的防毒面具扯下，面上依旧没有更多多余的表情。他红色的眼睛转向月岛，说：“你最初不就觉得是我干的了吗？”

　　“我果然搞不懂你，我没法理解你的思维，也无法阻止你。可是你明明知道我是警方的人，为什么不远离我让我没法查出来呢？”月岛试图再度往前，却又被八面六臂的高喝声制止。

　　“别过来。”八面六臂从天台的边缘站起来，手肘撑着护栏，一只手勾下防毒面具，耸着肩膀抬眼看着月岛，“你就站在那里，不要过来。”

　　耳旁的喧嚣声尤其刺耳，警报和扩大的威胁声几乎快将天空都掀翻，在这个情况下月岛却感觉仍然能听得清八面六臂的话。

　　“你的动作还有你左耳里塞着的耳麦都太明显了，我在看你到底会做什么事情。我早说过这个世界会变成什么样都和我毫无关系，为什么我非要为躲避警方而改变我自己的行程不可呢。你不用再做无用的事情了，月岛。”

　　“那么学校呢？医院呢？从那以后你也没有过往那方面的行动吧？你认为我所说的也是正确的对吧？”月岛再度试图往前走，却才刚将脚抬起就被八面六臂的话语怔住。

　　“你再往前一步我就跳下去。要试试看吗？”八面六臂的脸上出现了疑似笑容的表情，被挂在下巴上的防毒面具遮去了一半，再加上逆着光的缘故，让月岛分辨不出那到底是一种怎样的表情，隐隐约约他略微将唇角勾起，用那种像是无奈的语气继续说：“你莫非以为我不那么做是为了你吗？”

　　“学校啊、医院啊这样的地方，令人作呕的事情已经足够多了，我根本不需要再去做些什么，那些地方也会有各种事情发生。那就姑且让医院成为笼罩在黑暗之中唯一的救赎之地好了，其实啊不是很清楚的吗，医院那种地方，才最能暴露出那种丑恶啊。啊，随便了，反正也到此为止了。那么你过来吧，我暂时不会跳下去的。”八面六臂依旧靠在栏杆上，并没有要翻过来的意思，月岛将围巾攒在手中，一步步向他靠过去。

　　“犯人很危险，如果不能生擒我们会考虑限制行动的，不要让他站在射击死角！你注意个人安全！”耳麦中传来声音，月岛抬眼看了一眼空中的直升机。

　　像是看穿了月岛想要做些什么，八面六臂侧过身子，单手撑在栏杆上，说：“你还是不要做些多余的事情比较好。”

　　月岛走上前，固执地将红围巾在八面六臂的脖子上绕了两圈，他拉住八面六臂的手腕，说：“跟我走吧。”

　　“不行啊，已经结束了。”八面六臂耸了耸肩膀，抬起头看着他的眼睛。他垂眼看见八面六臂腰间突兀的凸起，突然间他明白了什么东西，急切地伸手要拉住八面六臂的另一只手。

　　“不行的哦，我早说过了，你什么也改变不了的。”他睁大的眼睛对上八面六臂略带笑意的眼，紧接着他看见八面六臂从腰间将手枪抽出。

　　“砰！”

　　数声子弹过膛的枪响几乎在同一时间响起，穿过肉体带着血沫砸入天台的地面，横穿太阳穴的血洞在他眼前一晃而过，红色的围巾将红色吸收，他手中的手腕向下重重扯了下去。

　　世界在一瞬间迎来了绝对的宁静。

　　“……警备解除！犯人已畏罪自裁！重复！警备解除！犯人已畏罪自裁！”

　　天空中回旋的喇叭声似乎将长久以来持续的恐惧的残响撕裂，在下一瞬间整座城市似乎都开始传来沸腾的欢呼和哀叹声，月岛依旧抓着那个人的手腕，站在原地一动不动。

　　“把他带走吧，月岛，收队了。”耳麦中呲呲的电流声送来最后的通知，而月岛似乎听见了鸟类振翅的声音在耳边徘徊。

　　那种洁白的颜色，明明也离他有那么近呢。最终那个人漆黑的衣服上也染不上什么别的颜色。

　　“我知道了。”月岛低声说。


End file.
